Jack's Personalty Cores
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: In Which we explore different parts of Jack


**_Curiosity Core_**

_"Ooh, Whaat's in Heeerree?"_

"No way!" Jack said as he stared at the building. "I found Santa's workshop!" He whooped and spun around.

"Now to find a way in." He muttered.

* * Later * *

Jack managed to find a window he could open.

"Now, What's in here?" He said. "Omph." Jack ran into a wall of fur he would later know as Phil.

"Hey, look at THAT thing… No the other thing!" "Ooh, that thing has numbers on it!"

A sugar high Jack is a hyper Jack and a hyper Jack is more of a light blue blur that won't stop talking except for deep breaths.

"Hey, look at that thing!" He flew over to a pile of red Teddy Bears. "No, that other thing!" He flew over to a model airplane that had been hanging for years.

He flew out of the workshop to run into the wall. Did I mention that his attention span is shorter than a squirrel on crack?

He fell to the floor and started to run. He stopped to look at a wall plate with a room number on it. "Ooh, that thing has numbers on it!"

**_Adventure Core(Rick)_**

_"Happy Explosion Day, Gorgeous."_

When Jack gets an idea in his head the results can be rather… explosive.

"Boom!" Jack said as he sent a blast of colored ice into the air. "Bwhahaha!"

The other Seasonal Spirits sighed.

"Julius?" The Spirit of Spring asked her summer counterpart.

"Yes, May?" He replied.

"Next time, you are doing the fireworks." She said.

"I like Jack's more." Autumn said. "They don't run the risk of catching fire."

"Happy Explosion Day, siblings!" Jack said as he sent up a red sphere.

"Happy 4th of July, brother." Autumn said.

**_Fact Core_**

_"(Various Facts)"_

"The Winter Spirit is the most intelligent spirit." Jack gloated at the party to his summer loving brother.

"Do shut up, Jack." Julius said, contemplating on whether or not to blast him out of the air.

"The square root of rope is string." Jack said throwing the other Seasons for a loop. "The first commercial airplane flight was in 1914."

"Who cares?!" Julius snapped.

"And everyone involved was screaming the whole way." Jack finished.

May and Autumn paled and decided to leave before Jack became anymore morbid.

**_Space Core_**

"SPAAAACE!" "Space, Space, Wanna Go to Space!""Ba! Ba! Ba b aba! Space! Ba! Ba! Ba ba ba!"

It should be noted that Jack Frost can be distracted for long periods of time by video games.

It should also be noted that he will annoy the hell out of people with quotes from said games.

Jack is no longer allowed to play the Portal series.

"SPAAACE!" Jack said as he did a forward flip. "Ba! Ba! Ba ba ba! Space! Ba! Ba! Ba ba ba!"

"That's it." North said. "No more video games for Jack."

**_Cake Core (Intelligence Core)_**

_"(Cake Recipe)"_

A bored Jack is a very annoying Jack. A bored Jack is just a hair less annoying than a hyper Jack.

"Those are NOT cake ingredients." Terra, the Spirit of the Earth, said.

"Fish shaped Crackers, Fish shaped candies, Candy Coated Peanut Butter Pieces…" Jack said.

"Is he done with the fish thing?" Electra, the Spirit of Storms, snapped.

"Shaped like fish." Jack grinned.

*CRACK*

Jack found himself smote by a highly annoyed Electra.

**_Anger Core (Emotion Core)_**

Jack took a deep breath before sending the area into a snow-covered darkness. He couldn't believe that he trusted them, that they would betray him like this.

Didn't they understand that winter wasn't all fun and games? Didn't they know that he would have to cause death?

Jack screamed in fury.

The Guardians had forgotten that occasionally he would be cruel. They forgot that fun isn't always pleasant. They forgot to think that the world is in black and white, good and evil.

It isn't. That is why he had almost joined Pitch.

_Pitch_ understood what it was like to be ignored, to have no one see you. He understood that the world couldn't be separated into good and evil.

He didn't want to be feared. Jack would've accepted millennia of being ignored then be feared and seen for a year.

A slash of his staff sent a violent blast of wind, snow, and ice over the desolate and abandoned landscape.

_Inspired by the first quote…_

**Deepen the voice and we're pretty sure Jack could pull it off.**

_Space Core… Well, Space Core is so hyper it isn't funny…_

**And once we did those two we had to do the rest.**

_Cake Core is also known as the Intelligence Core, but it does nothing but recite a rather lethal_ _cake recipe. So, fanon name is Cake Core._

**Adventure Core actually calls itself Rick…**

_So, we forgot the Anger Core AKA the Emotion Core in fanon._

**That one does nothing but snarl, hiss and** **growl.**

_Evidently it was supposed to absorb all of GLaDOS' anger..._

**Didn't work. She had too much of** it.

_TTFN_

**Ta Ta For Now**


End file.
